battlefield_suomifandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Malline:Infobox/Ase
}}|left=margin-right:1em;|margin-left:1em;}}" |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; font-size:larger; color:#FFFFFF; background:#252525; border-top:1px solid #FC6103; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" |' }| }| }}' |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" | }| }}} }| }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" |- |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Avaukset }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Vahinko }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| [[Tukahduttaminen]] }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Vahinko Kertoimet }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Avattu Tasolla }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Avauksen Maksu }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Ammuskapasiteetti }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Ammukset }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Aloitus Ammukset }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Maksimi Ammusmäärä }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Lataus Aika }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Tulinopeus }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Ammuksen Nopeus }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Kantama }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Maksimi Kantama }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Räjähdyksen Laajuus }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Ensimmäisen Laukauksen Potkaisu Kerroin }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Potkaisu }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Potkaisun Vähennys Sekunnissa }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Hajonta Zoomattu }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Hajonta Eizoomattu }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Spread increase per round }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Spread decrease per second }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Inaccuracy movement modifier }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Tulitus Muoto }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Erityisominaisuus/Erityisominaisuudet }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Faction }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Kit }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Tunnuslevyt }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Source of statistics }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| HUD Kuvake }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Ääni/Äänet }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;" }| Tavaraluettelon Paikka }}} |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px; }|border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;}}" | }| }}} }| }}} |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px; }|border-bottom:1px solid #FC6103;}}" | }| }}} }| }}} |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px;" | }| }}} |} Käyttö ;float:Unused - Including it alone moves the infobox to the left ;name:Name - In-game name, or leave blank for page name ;image:Image - internal link to image file, should be 248 pixels in length or less ;unlocks:How to unlock the weapon ;damage:Damage - In-game text or from game data ;supp:Suppression - Amount of suppression from a single round ;mult:Damage multipliers - from game data ;magazine:Ammunition capacity - value, or value+1 if capable of chambering extra round ;level:Unlocked at - XP threshold or "Unlocked at start" ;cost:Unlock cost - for BF Heroes or BF Play4Free ;ammotype:Ammunition - Type of ammunition used ;startammo:Starting ammunition - from game data ;maxammo:Maximum ammunition - from game data ;reload:Reload time - (seconds) ;rof:Rate of fire - in-game text (rounds per minute/rpm) ;vel:Velocity - bullet projectile speed (m/s) ;range:Range - in-game text (meters) or image file that should be 175 pixels in length or less ;maxrange:Maximum Range - Maximum distance before a projectile disappears ;radius:Blast radius - meters ;recoil1st: First shot recoil multiplier - The multiplier for the first shot ;recoil:Recoil - in-game text or from game data ;recoildec:Recoil decrease per second - from game data ;spreadz: Spread when aimed - from game data ;spreaduz: Spread when at hip - from game data ;spreadinc: Spread increase per shot - from game data ;spreaddec: Spread decrease per second - from game data ;Inaccmove: Inaccuracy Movement Modifier - from game data & sources ;fire:Fire mode - Fully Automatic, "X"-round Burst, Semi-automatic, Bolt-action, Pump-action and/or Single-shot ;feature:Special feature(s) - text ;faction:Faction - flag icon and faction abbreviation ;kit:Kit - Icon image file (20 px in length) and kit name ;dogtag: Relevant dog-tags as image files (BF3) ;source:Source of statistics - link to source info, unless from game data ;hud:HUD Icon - internal link to image file ;sound:Sound(s) - internal link to sound file ;slot:Inventory slot - in-game text ;ani:Animation - video tab for animation clips (Youtube) ;vidcaption1:Caption (if necessary) to animation video ;video:Video outlying the weapon from BF Wiki's Youtube Channel ;vidcaption2:Caption (if necessary) to YouTube video ;footer:Any other necessary info. Tyhjä Malline Category:Templates Category:Templates/infoboxes